Joramun Magnar
Joramun Magnar - Lord of Kingshouse Appearance Standing at a little over 6' Joramun is a thick set man, padded by a muscular physique. Every inch of him has been honed for battle from a young age. Magnar has a shaven head and face, as is the custom for the head of his house, and is ritualistically covered in woad markings across his entire body, head and face. These markings allied with his pale grey-blue eyes and massive frame make him fearsome to look upon. In the harsh northern climate his formal attire and battle wear are the same leather, wool and furs. His favoured weapon is the axe, his two meter long axe is composed of a steel shaft and asymmetrical head and is complemented by two shorter hand axes for close quarter encounters. History Joramun was first born son to Theomun, the Magnar of Kingshouse, and Dalla Crowl in the year 366. The couple would go on to have two more sons and two daughters also, although the girls would both die tragically young. The arrival in Kingshouse of Gorne, a seer from north of the wall, was significant in Joramuns life. Gorne saved Theomun from attending an ill fated hunting trip that took Theomuns fathers life the year before Joramuns birth. Gornes council and religious observations were granted much weight in Theomuns reign and too in the upbringing of Joramun and his kin. Joramun would befriend Karlon Crowl after the bastard, born to a sister of Lord Crowl, was sent to Kingshouse where his father was from allegedly from, although no man ever claimed the boy. Tormun the Battle Master of Kingshouse took responsibility for both boys training and he would teach them how to be warriors of the old tales. Tormun was half mad, years of over indulgence in Gornes exlirs had taken their toll, but he was the best warrior in all of Skagos, so Joramun could not have wanted for a better teacher. In time his younger brothers, Rodmun and Mance, and all his cousins, including Hagmun, who would become a close companion to Jormaun, all trained under, idolized and tried to emulate the locally famed berserker, Jormaun found rage to be his most powerful weapon. To prove himself worthy to continue his training and become heir, Joramun killed his first man, a slaver captured during a failed raid, in a sacrificial ceremony on his tenth name day beneath the great wierwood, by the wisdom of Gorne of course. The seers advice on the upbringing of Joramun proved to be sage council and the boy grew freakishly strong and broad with his diet constantly supplemented with herbs, spices and an unusual root grown in the central highlands of Skagos, he became fierce. This regimented yet rowdy childhood would have great effect on Joramun and he would become a great warrior highly skilled with the longaxe. He won the local melee held in honour of his fathers fortieth nameday aged only five and ten, defeating his own battle master. He would earn great renown from the skirmishes that ensued between house Magnar and house Stane as disputes over territory became more frequent. Kingshouse was the aggressor during the troubles, constantly claiming more and more tribes pay tribute there, rather than at Driftwood Hall. This culminated in 386 when the Stane launched an assault on Deepdown, home of house Crowl, who was loosely allied to the Magnar through his wife. House Crowl had grown strong while under Magnar protection, Joramun and Karlon were in the keep on other matters at the time of the assault and so lead a rushed retaliation on the raiders. Many Stane men died and in his frenzy Joramun was badly wounded, he would remain in Deepdown to recover. It was while there that he met and fell in love with Ferne, a daughter of the Crowl. Kingshouse was unaware of the assault and injury to its heir for weeks after the event, as such with Gorne unable to attend and it was Ferne who nursed him back to health. She was a slender girl and Joramun found her lack of exsessive body hair to be an exotic and attractive quality seldom found on Skagos. After more than a moon, while not fully recovered he would steal her away in the night and they would not be seen by anyone for quite some time. After the failed raid on Deepdown the Stane capitulated to Kinghouse and more territory was surrendered this time to house Crowl. A time of relative peace and prosperity would follow on Skagos. Until in 393 when Joramun's mother became ill with a fever. This spread to her bedwarmers and ultimately to her spouse. That fever would take the lives of two young girls and the Lady of the house, Lord Theomun would fall ill, but with the aid of Gornes elixirs would survive, he would never fully recover though and would ultimately sacrifice himself before the weirdwood as winter threatened to take hold of the island. The aged seer blamed the fever on Drifwood Hall and urged the island be cleansed of the Stanes. As autumn rushed along, the new Magnar gathered his men and marched on Driftwood Hall. Accompanying Joramun were his brothers, Rodmun and Mance, battle companions Theomun Magnar and Karlon Crowl and the Battle Master Tormun. Rodmun and Tormun would not return, slain by the near indomitable Eddson Stane who in turn was eventually cleaved, almost in two, by Joramun. House Stane was almost crushed in what is called, on Skagos, the Slaughter of Driftwood Hall, but is little known outwith the Stoneborn. They were spared and survive as lords but they live under the heel of the Magnar with most lands and tribes beholden to them now under Joramuns rule. Then winter came... Timeline of Important Events 366 - Joramun is born 374 - Joramun befriends Karlon Crowl 375 - War Chief Tormun Magnar trains Joramun and Karlon 376 - Makes first human sacrafice 381 - Wins Kinghouse Melee - held in honour of his fathers 40th nameday 384 - Named Champion of Kingshouse 386 - While in Deepdown a raid hits and he is wounded, nursed back to health by Ferne. He then disappears with the Crowl girl and returns some time later 393 - A fever takes Dalla, Joramuns mother, the fever spreads to her bedfellows and claims their lives too. Theomun, the father, survives but is sickly thereafter 394 - Tensions build between Kingshouse and Driftwood Hall, Theomun offers himself to the Gods and Joramun becomes lord. The Slaughter of Driftwood Hall occurs and winter sets in 397 - Joramuns fifth daughter is born 398 - Spring arrives Household Joramun Magnar - 32 - Lord of Kingshouse Strength Berserker, Axes - Illiterate Ferne Crowl - 27 - Wife Fertility Karlon Crowl - 32 - Childhood friend Berserker Theomun Magnar - 28 - Cousin Berserker Hagmun Magnar - 49 - Uncle Sailing - Maimed left hand Mance Magnar - 23 - Brother Berserker Gorne of the Northlands ~ 65 - Seer Zealot Family Tree * Theomun Mangnar 341 - 394 - Father - d. sacrificed himself to the old golds * Dalla Corwl 345 - 393 -Mother d. of fever * Joramun Magnar Born 366 - ACTIVE PLAYER * Ferne Crowl 371 wife as of 386 * unnamed male 387 d. stillborn * Jorana - 390 - eldest child and daughter * Dalla 391 -393 second born daughter - d. fever * Jill 394 - third born daughter * Joye 396 - fourth born daughter * Jyana 397 - fifth born daughter * Rodmun Magnar brother - 369- 394 slain by Eddson Stane * Maege Crowl 373 - goodsister * Nella 390 - niece * Ondrew 392 - nephew * Dalla Magnar sister - 371-378 d. childhood accident * Wylla Magnar sister - 373-389 d. in childbirth * Mance Magnar brother - 376 - unmarried * Tormun Magnar uncle 347 - 394 slain by Eddson Stane * Gilly 352-380 aunt d. in childbirth * Theomun 370 - cousin * Osha 379-393 cousin d. fever * Wallmun 380 - cousin * Hagmun Magnar uncle 349 - * arma 368 - aunt * Haggon 388 - cousin * Harlon 390 - cousin * Harmun 395 - cousin = Category:House Magnar